Never Been Kissed
by RomeoMustDie
Summary: AU: The Hybrid of New Orleans is in love with the youngest witch of the French Quarter: Davina Claire. One shot fic Klaus/Davina fluffy goodness OOC
Music in Chapter:

 _Mr. FijiWiji- Yours Truly (feat. Danyka Nadeau)_

 _Synkro- Everybody Knows_

 _Stumbleine- Try To Remember Me_

* * *

 _Never Been Kissed_

The streets of New Orleans were filled with music that Friday night as Niklaus Mikaelson stood on his terrace, gazing at the illuminated city. He was lost in mist of thoughts. The Hybrid bent his elbows over the railing and closed his eyes for a moment. Music reverberated all around him, as a female vocalist sang along with the haunting melodies.

 _You pull me close and you say you'll never run away…_

Harvest witch, Davina Claire was on his mind. Even though he had been focusing most of his efforts on saving his daughter, Hope, he could not erase that life altering kiss he had shared with Davina a year ago. The memory appeared before his eyes in high definition: tasting her sweet lips in the attic of the church that had become her prison and sanctuary. Their attraction had been instant. As soon as Marcel had introduced him to her, he felt a pull that he had never experienced before, not with a human, not with a vampire, no one. It was the first and only time they had shared such an intimate moment with one another. And ever since, Klaus and Davina had become two people who continuously ignored the flames of passion that blazed around them.

"I've never been kissed …" Davina's voice resonated in the Hybrid's head as he remembered that fateful night.

The witches of the French Quarter had put a spell on the vampires a year ago, making them unable to leave their current locations. The purpose of the spell was to locate Klaus so that they could kill him. On that particular night, Klaus had visited Davina because it was her sixteenth birthday and he had been delivering a birthday present to her from Marcel.

Davina had still been weary of Klaus, but when he had realized that he was unable to leave, they wound up spending six hours with each other, until sun up. Klaus had opened up to her, as much as he was capable of sharing, and that was when Davina confessed that she had never been kissed…

"I would think a girl as beautiful as you would have already been kissed much earlier, sweetheart," said Klaus, flashing a charismatic smile.

"I lived a very sheltered life," Davina admitted. She sat on the edge of her bed, dressed in white. Her beautiful brown hair waved over her shoulders, with a couple locks falling in front of her face to hide her obvious blushing.

"You know," Klaus began. "I truly sympathize with you. If I had to stay locked up in this bloody attic for months, I'd go mental."

Davina smiled. "I use magic to keep me entertained. Marcel does his best to bring me whatever I need."

"How about a little music then?"

The Hybrid suddenly opened his eyes and freed himself from the memory that had captivated him. The song that was echoing in the streets was so nostalgic, because it had been the same song that Davina had played when he was locked in the attic with her.

… _I'm in love  
And I can't get enough …_

Someone suddenly hovered behind him in the doorway.

"You are quiet tonight," said a feminine voice.

Klaus remained still, staring at the night sky. "What do you want, Rebekah?"

The Original's heels clicked behind her as she slowly approached her broken brother. Even though Dahlia and Esther were permanently dead, there was a new threat to worry about.

"I have come to deliver some alarming news to you," she said. "If you don't know by now."

"Davina has been declared regent," said Klaus. "I am aware."

"Who told you?" Rebekah reached the railing and faced her Hybrid brother.

"Elijah." Klaus sighed deeply and met her eyes. "I'm not worried, though."

"How can you not be?" She frowned. "We betrayed her when we switched Kol's ashes with our mother's. She is determined to go to war with our family now."

"I have full knowledge of her plans, and I assure you, my dear sister…" He looked at Rebekah again. "She will not destroy all that I have built from the ground up." Klaus desolately gazed at the city once more. He was haunted by love and pain.

But his reassurances did not settle Rebekah's concerns as she said, "I told her that I would do whatever it takes to bring Kol back. That's why I chose this body—for now, at least."

"And what did she say?"

"She doesn't believe me. She doesn't believe that we can find another way to resurrect Kol. Earth magic was her only chance… and it was wasted on our mother."

"At least the selfish wench is gone." Klaus grinned sardonically.

"Be serious please, Nik."

"Look, she won't harm Hope. If she wanted you dead, she would have already achieved that—not that I would have let it happen on my watch."

Rebekah stayed silent.

"Her quarrels are with me," he added.

"She is more powerful than our mother now. Maybe we should take Hope and leave town. It isn't safe for you here."

"I do _not_ run away from battle like a coward, Bekah," Klaus stressed. "You should know me better than that."

The Original looked so distressed. "I don't want my niece to have to grow up not knowing her father."

It warmed his frozen heart to know that his sister still cared for him so much, despite all past transgressions and betrayals. They had all vowed to be there for one another, always and forever. Klaus placed a gentle hand on his sister's shoulder and said, "I've been alive for almost a thousand years. I can't be killed, and I won't be dying on this family anytime soon. My daughter will not grow up fatherless."

Rebekah hugged her brother and left him alone with his thoughts once again.

 _How slowly we have gone from friends to foes, to fatal enemies,_ Klaus thought as he flashed back the past year.

When he had learned of Kol's relationship with Davina, it had made him so jealous—more than he was willing to admit. But he'd been the one to push Davina away first. Ever since that kiss in the attic, he treated her so indifferently. She was much too young for him, and Klaus did not want to get emotionally involved with a witch. Davina Claire was exactly that: a young witch. It did not refute the fact that he still held a torch for the seventeen year old. She had truly transformed into a blossoming young woman from the young girl he had first met in that attic. Davina was more powerful now, confident in her craft; she had transitioned from a teenage girl who was victimized by her coven, to a superior force never to be reckoned with.

 _Go to her,_ the Hybrid's subconscious spoke. _Find her, and speak to her. She won't kill you if you tell her…_

His heart knew where it wanted to be, even though he was determined to ignore it.

 _She's in love with Kol,_ he reasoned with his subconscious.

Klaus waited for that same voice to speak again, but it remained silent. He shut his eyes for a brief moment, and then turned around, leaving his terrace.

In not time, he found himself among the crowd in the streets below; his destination clear.

* * *

~oOo~

Davina paced around Kol's crypt, flipping through grimoire after grimoire, in hopes of finding a spell that would help bring back the only Original she cared for. He was the only Mikaelson she believed to be worthy of immortality.

Three months had passed since Kol had died, and she was still dressed in black, grieving over the loss. Tears soaked the pages as the witch grew frustrated and threw the dusty spell book at a concrete wall. While everyone was outside celebrating, she was cooped up in a crypt, losing hope by the seconds.

"There has to be a way." Davina wiped her tears. "There just has to!"

She opened a bottle of wine and poured herself a glass to soothe her nerves.

"Still a bit underage, aren't you, love?"

She whipped her head around and stared into a pair of gleaming turquoise eyes. "Klaus…" She said his name with such venom and hatred.

He raised his hands in mock surrender and took a step inside. "I come in peace," he said. "To cut straight to the chase … I've come to offer you help."

Their eyes locked anxiously.

"I don't want your help, I want you dead!" Davina thrust out her hand and twisted it, smiling as Klaus hunched over in pain. He fell to his knees, knowing something like this would happen, but he tried his best to reason with her despite the excruciating pain.

" _Please_ …" He groaned. "Let me speak!"

Davina kept inflicting that invisible pain, hoping that his suffering would soothe her own, but deep down it didn't. The witch released him from her torture and took a step back.

Klaus caught his breath and slowly stood up, careful not to lose his temper. "I know how to bring my brother back." He dared to get closer to her. "I am not your enemy, Davina."

"You are the most selfish person I know!"

"Perhaps, I am. But everything I have done thus far has been to keep the people I love alive. You've had parents, surely you must understand the love that a mother and father feel toward their child. They would do anything to protect them."

Davina's expression became unreadable. "I never knew my parents," she said. "So I wouldn't know what you're talking about."

The Hybrid sympathized with her, even though she had not shared further details. "Rebekah promised to help you," he said, standing a foot away from her. "I urge you not to start a meaningless war. You'd be signing the death warrant of more than half the witches in your coven."

Davina snickered under her breath and folded her arms in her chest. "You really believe you can defeat me?"

"I never said that I could defeat you, I only said that there would be many casualties."

"There won't be any collateral damage. I could kill you right now as we speak!"

"And yet"—Klaus took another step closer—"here I stand before you: living, breathing." His voice was seductive, and his eyes more so.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his iPhone. Then he scrolled down his playlist of music, located a specific track, and pressed play.

Davina's heart began to pound in her chest as Klaus closed the space between them. Music began to play from Klaus's phone as he set it down on a wooden table.

"Why are you really here, Klaus?"

"I think you know exactly why I'm here." He reached for her waist and gently pulled her close.

Davina had the power and the ability to shove him back with great force as punishment for his bold behavior, but she was too preoccupied with the onrush of feelings that washed over her as soon as Klaus touched her. Desperate to discover his true motives, she psychically channeled his mind. All the memories came in fragmented flashes, at first. Klaus had been thinking about the time they shared in that attic last year. What the young witch didn't know was that Klaus had compelled her to forget that he had ever kissed her. But right there, in that moment, as Davina sifted through the Hybrid's mind, she was able to witness the memory as if she were truly reliving it:

 _Klaus had reached for her face while they both sat on the edge of her bed in the attic. Slowly, but surely, he kissed her sweet soft lips. It was as if a spark of passion had instantly ignited between them. Davina watched herself straddle Klaus's lap, facing him, as their fiery kiss grew heated and wilder. She had wrapped her arms around his neck, eagerly kissing the Original with needy lips that burned with desire._

" _Take me," Davina said between lustful kisses. Her teenage hormones were raging._

 _Klaus groaned against her lips, feeling insanely aroused, but it did not eradicate his conscience. "Not tonight, love." He pulled back for breath. "Not here."_

" _I don't want to be a virgin anymore."_

" _I am unworthy of you."_

Davina fought back tears, blinking them away as she finally met his eyes. "You… you had compelled me." Overwhelmed with emotion, she let a tear roll down her cheek as she stepped away from him.

"Davina," he said in a painful tone.

"I was in love with you," she murmured to herself.

"I've been in love with you," Klaus confessed. "All this time."

"Why did you make me forget? Why would you let me forget all my feelings for you and love someone else?"

"Because I never felt worthy."

She started to cry as she turned away from him. "Please leave," said Davina.

"I can't." Klaus stepped behind her, inches away from touching. "I won't. Please don't send me away," he whispered.

Davina hugged herself and sobbed. She was so torn. Remembering her feelings for Klaus completely changed things for her, and so fast.

"I wanted to kill you," she said.

"I know, love."

"I could have killed you, Klaus!"

Unable to stop himself, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him so lovingly. Davina had never felt safer as she broke down. Klaus held her until she finally composed herself and faced him.

"We're not supposed to be together," she whispered. "Are we?"

"I don't care anymore." He cupped her face and finally stole the most epic kiss he had been dying to steal for so long.

The candlelit flames burned even brighter than before as the witch and hybrid kissed each other with unrelenting passion. Davina could not pull away; nor did she want to. Her heart was pounding in her chest like a loud drum, and she was greedy to taste him. Within seconds they had torn each other's tops off and the witch was slammed against the wall.

"I want you," she breathed. "God, I want you so badly."

"I want you more," said Klaus as he hungrily kissed her neck.

Davina's eyes rolled back in pleasure while she locked her legs around his waist, feeling his evident arousal pressing against her. She couldn't think about anyone or anything except for Klaus; his love was all consuming that way … always all consuming.


End file.
